Former shinobi in Sakurasou
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: This is a simple story of Naruto in modern Japan. Despite losing chakra, he still have shinobi abilites, but choose to live as a simple students in high-school. But nothing normal ever turns out with Naruto's presence. Sakurasou, the special dormitory of Suiko is the abnormal place, and the only place that Naruto will find suitable.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pet girl from Sakurasou**

 **Naruto POV**

It was just a normal day in Tokyo for the students of Sumei University of Arts. The weather was fine, the sun shone brightly and there was a gentle wind blowing.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki… Yes, the same Naruto Uzumaki, that you guys are thinking. If you ask, what am I doing here? I will not answer your guys questions right away, because it will take too much time. But I can at least tell you guys, that was transport here, losing all the chakra and become a normal human.

At first, it was really hard for me to adjust to this world, since it is completely different from Elemental Nations, that I knew. This world is currently at peace, and has been for a long time. The buildings, transports are much more developed than in Elemental Nations.

There was some problems with money, but fortunately for me, the so called 'arts' of Ero-sennin, surprisingly, became very popular in a few days. Thanks to selling them, I got enough money to live normally for sometime. But there is another problem. Apparently a teenager such as me, need to attend high-school. I was actually curious about that, wanting to compare to the Shinobi Academy. So here I am a student of Suiko.

As time passes, I got addict to games of all sort, and always tries to clear or be a winner in any games. Apparently, my abilites in playing games were THAT great that I was allowed to participate in Country Tournament and eventually International Tournament. The gamers called me 'King of Games'. My name was known by all game creators and all gamers around the world. Of course, I was very proud and glad about myself, after all I was just a failure in Elemental Nations. But here I've become someone that can held in head high.

But you see, I spend a lot of time to play games, to the extent of skipping class. And because of that reason, I was put to a special dormitory called Sakurasou. I was the first member of the dormitory, if you don't count a grumpy, but pretty dorm teacher, she is also our Art's teacher, by the way.

The dormitory was empty, at first. But then it began to fill in with members. And all of them are weird, including myself. I may as well introduce them to you guys.

The first to join was Kamiigusa Misaki-senpai. She is the third-year-student of Suiko and a genius artist. Misaki-senpai has a body figure of [B87-H56-W84] from bust down, short, light brown hair with messy bangs big, round, light brown eyes. She is also slightly short for her age. Also don't look at me as if I am a pervert, but due traveling too much with Ero-senin, that old goat injected this particular measure technique into me, whether I want it or not. The reason I didn't use it to judge Elemental women proportions was because I don't want to die early.

Misaki-senpai was sent to Sakurasou due to her eccentric personality. She mostly spends all her time on drawing and creating anime. She is also very childish and bubbly. You could say that no one can ever get bored when she is around. Despite that Misaki-senpai can become serious when the situation call for that.

Next one, was Misaki-senpai's childhood friend, Mitaka Jin-senpai. He is also a third-year-student, the reason he was sent to Sakurasou is unknown. But he was a renown player in Suiko, I speculate that he was sent here for an attempt to ask a teacher out on a date. Never the less, Jin-senpai can be very reliable, but for some reason he is avoiding Misaki-sempai. Misaki-senpai's feelings for him is as clear as day, but Jin-senpai, for some reason, always play a dumb card with her. I can't understand that.

Then there was my archenenemy! Since he is a hikki-komori, I won't bother to introduce him until he decided to show his face. But I could at least let you guys know, what I am calling him. Dragon-teme!

Last but not least is our dorm teacher, Chihiro Sengoku-sensei. Umm, how can I describe her? Tsunade-baachan number two? Because she is exactly, like our lazy ass Godaime Hokage! Busty, lazy and drinking alcohol every day! But there are a bit of difference though. First, her bust can't compare to baa-chan's, absolutely not! Hell I would say even no women on this Earth could compare to that! Second, this one is not addict to gambling, but constantly go on a date, trying to get married.

I even remember a time, when she was so drunk that I need to carry her to her room. The result was… crazy! I was nearly raped by her, thinking I was her earlier date! Needless to say, the next day, scratch that, I couldn't look at Chihiro-sensei straight for a whole month and that woman was confused by that.

"Oi, wait for me, Naruto!" a voice from behind called out my name.

Today was one of those rare days, when I decided to show up to class. And it thanks to the guy, that called my name earlier.

His name was Kanda Sorata, my best friend and also one of the member of Sakurasou. The reason I didn't mention him earlier… Because I forgot about him!

Ehem, but I will correct this mistake right away. Unlike any of the residents of Sakurasou, Kanda Sorata is not a weird person like the rest of us. He is just like any normal students. The reason he was sent to Sakurasou, because he secretly kept a cat and was found out. At the beginnings, Kanda thought that he would went crazy by living here with such weirdos. But slowly, he got used to us and talking in even more cats in the process. Needless to say, he found me the most normal one from the bunchs. We clicked with him pretty fast, but he constantly tried to drag me to school. And it's a bit annoying. But Kanda is the type that always think the best for his friends. He was too kind for his own goods.

"You are too slow, Sora!" Sora is the nickname, that I cut short of from his name. "To me you are like, crawling on the ground!"

Sorata panted heavily and glared at me dryly. "Who are you calling slow, when you using skateboard, asshole!"

True! I am skating on the skateboard to school while taunting my best friend behind me. And I enjoy that.

"Oi, oi, it's not my fault that you can't buy yourself one" I retort back with a teasing grin.

"Screw you, game freak!" countered Sorata.

Yeah, now I mostly making money by participating in large game tournaments to earn prizes.

Link Break

Class

Every time I show up to class, the others look at me like they saw some rare animals. But that is understandable, because I rarely attend class. I look really amused to see a tired figure of Sorata lying in the table.

"Uwahh, I can't believe King decided to go to class for once. The world must come to an end" screamed out Miyahara dramatically, the rest of the students nodded their head in agreement. By the way, King is from King of Games, don't know why, but that's how the students of Suiko calling me.

I rolled my eyes and took out PSP from my bag, choose a game and start to play while retort. "Like that will actually happen, baka!"

"But I am really glad to see you decided to attend the class, Uzumaki-kun!" stated Aoyama Nanami with a bright smile.

I pauses my game and glanced at the girl, replies. "Well, once in a while I might attend school, but I need to sharpen my gamer's skills, you know"

Nanami is a petite teenage girl with average height and build, standing at 158cm. She has been described as being beautiful and D cup. Nanami has has a fair and light complexion, long, straight, brown hair that is usually tied up into a ponytail, and she has brown goldenish eyes. Her three sizes are 81-58-83.

"Ah, I see. To hold the tittle King of Games is not easy, huh? But I will always cheer for you, King! You are a pride of Japan after all" stated a male student in class.

"We will all cheer for you. So show em who is boss in the next International Tournament, ok, King?"

I close my eyes and smirks. "Obviously!"

At that moment, Sorata decided to say something. "Hate to admit it, but you are really incredible, Naruto! There are hardly any person that play games and earn money for that. I am actually jealous!"

I smirks at Sorata and replies. "Hehe, you finally recognize my awesomeness, Sorata-kun! But I am sure that you will find something to do very soon. I can see that you feel boring by just living as you are now, but the day will come when you will find something you need. And life will become entertaining again"

But Sorata smiles slightly and mutters. "That's easy to say for someone, that has reached something already"

Aoyama looks worriedly at Sorata. She is actually a very easy person to read, because she shows all her emotions through her eyes. The same can be said for Sorata. Those two are too easy to read. I, on the other hand, from lots of battles abd deaths as former shinobi learnt to hide my emotions.

At that time, a teacher walked in and the class started.

After class

I and Sorata are walking to teacher's lounge, as Chihiro-sensei wanted to ask us some favor. On the way, I and Sora decides to chat a bit.

"Ne, how long have you been in Sakurasou already, Sora?" I asks my friend.

Sorata put a knuckle under his chin in thought, before relies. "Umm, 4 months actually". I wait for Sorata to take out his juice and sipping on it, before I decided to say. "You know, Sora. There was one very interesting incident before you arrived in Sakurasou?"

"Hmm, and what was it" Sorata retract from his drinking to ask me curiously. When he decided to go back to drinking, that was when prankster side awakened.

I leaned in to his ear and whispered. "I nearly got laid with Chihiro-sensei"

Sorata's reation was priceless! His eyes widened like saucers, he nearly choked on his juice before he spew his drink from his mouth. Face red as a tomato, no, more like a bubling vulcan that was about to expode.

"Y-y-you….W-what?" Sorata only managed to stutter those words, while the students in the hall look at him strangely.

As for me, I couldn't contain my laugh any longer and lol hysterically. "Ahahaha! OMG, you should seen your reaction it was priceless, Sora! Ahahaha!"

Sorata still red face looks at me with slight anger. "S-so that was a joke after all! H-how dare you-". But he was cut of by me.

"No, that was not a joke. It actually happened. I just didn't tell you the details" Needless to say, Sorata was shocked at the change of my emotions so fast. One, moment I laughed like a total idiot, the next, I explained to him calmly, like what've said was something significant. But that is just the outer switch of my emotions, inside I was still laughing my ass of.

"H-how did that happen?" Sorata slowly calms himself down and asks me.

"Well, I would like to explain that another day. If I will explain it here right now, I might got a stomachache from your reactions and that is totally not good since we still need to run an errand for Chihiro-sensei" I replied with a cheeky smile, which Sorata returned with a mocking glare. I am actually sure that it will be real hard for Sorata to look at Chihiro-sensei, without imagining something *cough* explicit between me and Chihiro-sensei. It's like looking at me in the mirror again after that incident the next day. Only at that time, I nearly died from embarrassment, but this time- from laughing.

It didn't take long before we manage to get to teachers lounge. When we went in, we saw that Chihiro-sensei was still sitting lazily in her place sipping coffee. Poor Sorata, couldn't look at her without heating up and that's hilarious.

"Chihiro-sensei, we are here. So how is the entrance ceremony" I asks her.

Chihiro-sensei notices me and Sorata have arrived and greet us lazily. "Oh, so you are here already, gaki! About the entrance ceremony? It was boring! There weren't any single, rich fathers. But I managed to get dozens of rich, married father's numbers though". At her declaration, Sorata shot back.

"How can you call yourself a teacher?! Do you even have a slightest respect for the sacred vocation called teaching. It's enough that you nearly-". Fortunately or unfortunately for himself, Sorata managed to stop, but his face once again returned being a tomato.

Of course, Chihiro-sensei noticed that and turned to me for an answer. "Pss, gaki. What the hell is wrong with Kanda?" The busty teacher whispered harshly to me.

I smirked mischievously and whispered back. "Oh, nothing big. Just I told him, that you nearly screw me in the past. Of course, I left the fact you were drunk to his imagination"

Chihiro-sensei's face flush a bit at the mention of the incident. But you can't embarrass this woman for long and everybody in this school knew about it.

"Ho, how daring of you ~ But you know, what if I tell you that, at that night, I was still sober, eh?~"

Now, that actually nearly makes my jaw nearly hit the ground. However looking at her smug face, I managed to recognize that it was a joke. Recompose myself, I stared at her smug look with blaze in my eyes. No one get away with messing with Uzumaki Naruto and get away with it! But no matter how frustrating it is, I clearly lost this showdown.

Ding! Ding!

Chihiro-1 ; Naruto-0

By the way, Sorata tries to retake his composure with all his beings, by slapping his cheeks like no tomorrow, making the teachers in the lounge look at him weirdly. Sorata somehow manage to calm himself down and finally look normal.

Chihiro-sensei suddenly shove a photo into my hand. "I call you guys here to inform you that my cousin from England is coming here and will live in Sakurasou. She will be at the station at six. Your task is to pick her up and return to Sakurasou"

I look at her dryly and retort. "Oi, oi, if it is your cousin, why don't you pick her up yourself! Also don't treat this like a quest in video games!"

"Don't know~ You and Kanda must pick her up. I have a date with a rich, married papa tonight~" Chihiro-sensei replies with a cheeky smile.

This time it was Sorata's turn to deadpan. "Just what kind of caretaker are you?"

"There, there~" Chihiro-sensei ruffled our hair mockingly and shoo us away.

In the end, both of us went to the station to meet up this cousin of hers.

At the station

The whole time to the station, I felt myself completely uncomfortable, even the most tasty takoyakis, that I've bought couldn't help to ease my uneasiness. The reason was simple. Sorata was drilling into my back of my head with his dry gaze, hoping to make a hole. The atmosphere is so intense, that the people behind could feels it.

Finally I couldn't take it and snaps.

"Ah, I get it! I get it! No more trolling you, ok, man?"

Sorata kept drilling into my skull for a bit more because he decided to stop. He picks up the pace to be on par with mine.

"So what is that girl's name" Sorata asks me.

I turn over the photo and see the name behind. "Shiina Mashiro". I read out loud. Some how the name sound kind of familiar to me, like I have heard it somewhere.

On the photo was a girl at the age of 12-13. She has unusual red eyes and pale blond hair. Her skin was pale and even in the photo, you could tell that this girl will one day grows up to a drop dead gorgeous lady. In the photo, she wore a summer dress and hat, holding a ball while sitting at a bench in the park. Her gaze were far different of normal person. Even on this photo, she looked at the camera, but at the same time, felt like she was looking beyond the camera. Like she was looking through a cameraman, when he took this photo.

Suddenly the wind changes direction and starts to blow harder. It causes the sakura petals to scatter in the sky, a very awesome sight, if you ask me. However, I noticed Sorata's gaze was focused to another direction, not on the sky, like me. He actually fells in stupor at the sight before him. His mouth were agape in utter shock and awe. Curiosity starts to get to me too, so I decides to look at the direction, that he is looking.

To say the least, my reaction is much more better, than Sorata's. But that was due to my former life as shinobi, that my eyes only widens slightly and nothing else. As a shinobi, I have traveled in lot of lands, and managed to see many different woman. Lots of them, all have their unique beauty and have their own charm to attract men's attention. And thanks only to that experience, that my reaction was minimize to widening eyes. If you asks why? It's because right in front of our eyes was the same girl that we are waiting. Only she was like three times bigger than in the picture. Her gaze are exactly the same as on the picture, that same pass-through gaze that was far different that of a normal person. Not only that, but the sakura petals behind her makes the sight of her on that frame absolutely speechless. That is what's happening to Sorata and the people around her right now.

Sorata only manages to snap out of his daze, when I slaps on his shoulder. He snatches a picture from my hand, looks at it once more to compare the girl on the picture to the drop dead gorgeous model in front of him.

"Tch, that lazy-ass teacher! She could've at least said that, this was a photo of 3 years ago" I says that, to ensure Sorata that, this is our target.

Sorata didn't reply back, but headed straight to a girl. I was a bit surprised, but then smirked. It seems that someone just got their heart or soul taken without himself knowing that. I follows Sorata after that.

"Are you Shiina Mashiro-san?" Sorata asks the girl in front of him. However Shiina didn't reply his answer right away, but asked back by another question.

"Say, what color do you want to be?"

Sorata was surprised by her question. He thought a bit, before answered her. "What color I want to be? Actually, I never thought about my future before?

"Then think about it"

"Maybe opal"

"Opal?" Shiina cocked her head in confusion. Then she turned her gaze to me. "What about you?"

I blink and scratch my neck in thought. "Umm, my favorite color is orange. But what color I want to be? I don't know"

Shiina stared at me a bit longer, before replied. "I see". Abruptly, she stood up all of a sudden and invades my personal space. "I like your eyes. They are very beautiful, like I am gazing into the ocean"

Her sudden action, put my instincts on alarm and I nearly knocked her out due to my shinobi reflexes. Even without chakra, my body's reaction is still much sharper than that of normal human.

"Thank you, I guess? But, please, don't invade my personal space, like that again" I warned her.

"Why?" Shiina cocked her head in confusion again.

I sighs and tries to explain as simple as I can. "Ehem, I practiced martial arts before, so my body gains a certain reflexes, when my personal spaces were invaded. It worked kind of like automatic defense system"

"Oho" was all Shiina said. It seems this girl is not much of a talker.

Sorata felt a bit of irritation, looking at our interaction. And he himself didn't understand why.

I looked at the sky and saw that it was pretty late already. We need to get back at Sakurasou now.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto" I introduce myself, then turns to Sorata's direction. "He is Kanda Sorata. We were asked to pick you up by Chihiro-sensei"

"By Chihiro?" I nodded. Shiina muttered our name, trying to remember them. "Sorata and Naruto. Sorata and Naruto." Suddenly her eyes widened as if she recalled something. "Naruto. Rita's fiancé"

At Rita's name, my eyes widened like saucers. How the hell she knew that name? And how could she knew about that as well? Behind me Sorata once again looked shock

"Umm, I don't really sure what do you mean by that, Shiina-san" However it seems that my answer doesn't really satisfies her. Suddenly, she points at my face and proclaims.

"No mistake! You are Uzumaki Naruto, Rita's Ainsworth future fiancé!"

At first, I thought that she must be mistaken me for someone else, but the moment she brought out Rita's whole name, I was convinced. But that still didn't explain how she knew that? After all, the whole fiancé thing was nothing, but a bet that I has lost to the girl called Rita Ainsworth.

I have a feeling that from now the life in Sakurasou will be much more troublesome ever than before. Glancing back at Shiina, who was still remain that piercing gaze at me.

The course of that is none other than this girl. But I and maybe all if the residents of Sakurasou knew who will shoulder this impossible task!


End file.
